


Being Sam Winchester

by Assilem_1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assilem_1/pseuds/Assilem_1
Summary: The trials and tribulations of being Dean Winchester's brother.





	Being Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my archives . . . Figured I'd post it . . .

Sam's slow drift back to consciousness was helped along by the pounding in his skull. Gradually things began to filter in; He was on a cement floor, arms tied behind him; He was alone.

He sat up slowly and muffled a groan as the room tilted.

Once he could open his eyes without the whole world spinning, he looked around, recognizing that he was in a basement.

Without further prompting he went to work loosening his binds.

He remembered being just a block from the hotel, the sound of someone approaching, blinding pain and then nothing.

The door to the basement opened and he ceased his struggles. 

Two men made their way down the stairs and as they stepped into view Sam blinked in surprise. He _recognized_ these two! He remembered Dean hustling them at pool just the night before but what the hell?? Why had they grabbed him?

"You're awake . . . Good" the shorter one said as he knelt down in front of Sam.

"What-" Sam had to swallow after finding his throat bone dry. "What am I doing here? Why did you take me?"

"Well your brother took something of ours and we want it back" his companion answered as the shorter man stood to join him.

Sam chuckled, unable to help himself. The two men stepped back to study him curiously. Sam just laughed harder.

_Were these guys for real?_

"What _the fuck_ is so funny?!" the taller one said as he moved closer and kicked Sam in the ribs. Sam took the blow with a grunt but kicked out before the guy could step back and knocked his feet from under him. When the guy landed, Sam brought a foot down and drove his heel hard into the guy's kidney.

As the guy curled in pain, the other guy looked stunned, although smart enough to maintain his distance.

"See, here's the thing" Sam said as he pulled harder to loosen his ropes. "My brother? He's not gonna take kindly to you two taking me."

Just then they heard noises upstairs and the shorter one looked at Sam in surprise. "You brought him here!" he said accusingly.

Sam just huffed in exasperation. "I didn't even bring _me_ here, Dumbass!" 

_This whole situation was just ridiculous._

The shorter one had drawn a gun and was pulling his companion away from Sam's reach. Sam just let him go.

"You two might want to start running now" he told them encouragingly. 

The shorter one just glared, the other stumbling beside him as he was pulled along, still slightly hunched over.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you" Sam called out helpfully as they made their way cautiously back up the stairs.

+++

Dean cut through his binds and helped him to his feet. They made their way out of the house, Sam stepping carefully over the two hapless thugs that'd kidnapped him. Dean carelessly knocking a boot into the stomach of one.

_"Dude"_ Dean said as Sam slid into the passenger's seat of the Impala.

"Don't say it" Sam sighed.

_"Dude"_ Dean continued as if Sam had never interrupted. "You were taken by the sloppiest criminals known to man."

Sam glared. "You know I was only taken because of you."

Dean gave this some thought then shrugged. "Still, we are so gonna start running drills again."

Sam groaned, weeks of being suddenly accosted pretty much everywhere to look forward to now.

Being Dean's brother sometimes _sucked_.

"Here you go Sammy" Dean said and handed him a can of Root Beer.

Ok, fine, maybe the job sucked sometimes . . . but the benefits were nice.

_~fin~_


End file.
